Die letzten Magier
by Nily
Summary: Voldemort spricht den 4. unverzeihlichen Fluch. Er ist der letzte Mensch mit Zauberkraft. Doch als er den Fluch über die Menschheit legte, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Fluch die Zauberkraft der ungeborenen Kinder nur manipuliert ...
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen!

Mir ist mal wieder eine Idee für eine FF eingefallen und ich musste sie unbedingt aufschreiben... bei meinem vielen Geschreibe habe ich gar keine Zeit mal selber was zu lesen schnüff ...

Naja, aber ihr könnt ja lesen hihi

Zwei der hier verwendeten Namen werden zwei fleißigen Reviewern von mir bestimmt bekannt vorkommen... das kommt daher, weil ich meine Geschichtchen immer so gerne anderen widme! **Dies Story widme ich**

_**Amylin Christin**_ & _**fanjana **_

Danke für euer fleißiges Reviewen und lesen!

Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Chap! ( die Figuren oder Personen vergleiche ich natürlich nicht mit euch! Es soll nur eine kleine Anerkennung und ein kleiner Dank sein :D)

* * *

_**Die letzten Magier**_

_**Chap 1 Muggelwelt**_

"Harry?", Ginny Potter betrat das Wohnzimmer und strich über ihren runden Bauch.

"Was ist denn? Schätzchen?" Harry sah von seinem Buch auf.

"Harry, ich weiß nicht wie man, also, was muss ich machen, damit die Wühlmaschine angeht?"

Harry grinste, doch dann erbarmte er sich und ging zu seiner Frau in die Küche.

"Aaaalso, erstmal heißt es Spülmaschine und nicht Wühlmaschine, und du musst einfach diesen Griff hier hochdrücken, dann kannst du sie öffnen und das dreckige Geschirr hineinstellen. Dann öffnest du dieses kleine Fach hier und legst eines der Spültabs hinein. Zum Schluss musst du nur noch das Fach zumachen dann die Spülmaschine schließen und auf das gewünschte Programm stellen."

"Programm?", fragte Ginny sichtlich verwirrt. Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde immer breiter.

"Süße, wenn du da Töpfe reinstellst muss die Spülmaschine sich mit dem Spülen mehr anstrengen, als wenn da nur Teller drin stehen. Also kannst du hier einstellen ob mit oder ohne Töpfe, ob da was angebranntes drin ist oder nicht und so weiter, ja?"

Ginny nickte ganz langsam.

"Aber warum merkt die Wühlm..., sorry, die Spülmaschine nicht selber was ich da reinstelle?"

"Frag das denjenigen, der sie erfunden hat! Und vergiss nicht auf den "An"-Knopf zu drücken!" Harry ging genervt ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Früher war alles noch so einfach gewesen...

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Buch stolperte über eine Barbiepuppe und diverse Kleidungsstücke.

"Maya! Könntest du bitte deinen Kram unter meinen Füßen weg nehmen?"

"Daddy! Du bist auf Amys Geschenk getrampelt!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah auf seine kleine Tochter hinab, die ihren Vater empört ansah.

"Amy? Wer ist das?"

"Das ist Mamas Bauch!"

Harry prustete los. "Mamas Ba-Bauuuuch? Hihi!!"

Die Kleine strich sich die roten Wuschelhaare zurück und zog ein kleines, pinkes Nilpferd unter Harrys Fuß hervor.

"Daddy, du musst deine Käsemauken mal wieder waschen!", schimpfte die Kleine.

Harry betrachtete das Nilpferd entzückt.

"Das willst du deiner kleinen Schwester schenken? Das ist aber echt lieb von dir!"

Er gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss und fragte dann:" Und wenn dann heißt nicht Mamas Bauch, sondern das Baby im Bauch Amy!"

Ginny hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und lächelte.

"Amy ist kein schlechter Name..."

Harry nickte.

"Das hier ist Jana."

"Wer?"

"Daddy, stell doch nicht immer so doofe Fragen! Das Nilpferd natürlich!"

"Wie kommst du auf Jana?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Ich war mit Mommy im Kindergottesdienst und da hat der Pastor gesagt, was ein paar Namen bedeuten."

"Und?"

"Ein Mädchen hieß Jana und der Pastor hat gesagt das heißt die Gottbetatette "

"Was? Hä?"

Ginny bekam einen Lachanfall. "Er hat, hihi... gesagt es heißt die Gottbegnadete ...hihi!"

Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen. "Aha. Und das Nilpferd heißt jetzt so?"

"Ja, weil doch Gott aufpasst und der soll dann auch auf meine Schwester aufpassen!"

Ginny hörte auf zu lachen. Ihr kamen die Tränen.

"Das ist so lieb von dir, Maya!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Die Höhle war feucht. Irgendwo tropfte etwas von der Decke.

Die Kälte fraß sich in seinen Körper und mischte sich mit seiner Angst. Es war unausstehlich. Wurmschwanz saß zusammengekauert im Schatten eines Stalagmiten.

Das scharrende Lachen des Lords hallte an den glitschigen Wänden wider.

"Wuuuurmschwaaaaanz! Du darfst raten, was mich gerade freut! LOS!"

Wurmschwanz kam hinter dem Stalagmiten hervorgekrochen und kniete vor seinem Herrn zitternd nieder.

"S-sie haben den neuen Zauber fertig gestellt?"

Wieder dieses Lachen.

"Haha! Wurmschwanz, du bist ein Genie! Natürlich! Nach langen Jahren habe ich es endlich GESCHAFFT!"

Ein Gejaule war zu hören und der Lord starrte triumphierend auf die silbrige Substanz, die aus seinem Zauberstab quoll.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein weiteres grauenerregendes Lachen aus.

"DAS wird der vierte verbotene Fluch sein! Nur, dass es dann keinem mehr was bringt!"

Suchend sah er sich um. "Wo ist dieser Nimbus 2000? WURMSCHWANZ!"

"Ja, Mylord, hier ist er!"

"Sehen sie genau hin, der Besen wird nie wieder fliegen, ...!"

Der Lord richtete den Zauberstab auf den Nimbus 2000.

"_**LACRIMA NESCIA**_!!!"

Wurmschwanz zuckte zusammen, als der Lord den Zauber schrie und sah, wie sich der silbrige Nebel um den Nimbus 2000 legte. Der Besen fiel zu Boden.

Der gierige Blick des Lords irrte umher und blieb an Wurmschwanz haften.

" Die Träne der Unwissenheit funktioniert auch an Menschen! ..."

Wurmschwanz begann zu zucken und zu stottern.

"B-bitte... Mylord, verschonen sie mich! B-bitteeee!"

Voldemort schien zu überlegen.

"Nun, wenn sie nicht der erste Mensch sein wollen, der die Träne der Unwissenheit zu spüren bekommt,... MEIN WERK! Dann ... sie waren mir lange Zeit ein ergebener Diener... Ich werde sie von ihr verschonen!"

"Oh, Mylord, d-danke!"

"Avada KEDAVRA!"

Wurmschwanz wurde gegen in die Stalagmiten geschleudert.

"Tststssss, Wurmschwanz, du Narr!", scharrendes Lachen.

"Ich habe gehört, dass da wo man einen Tropfstein berührt, dieser an der Stelle nicht mehr weiter wachsen kann! Du hast gleich mehrere Tropfsteine mit in den Tod genommen! Hahaaa..."

Der Lord apparierte.

_**Flashback ende**_

* * *

Harry dachte an den silbernen Nebel zurück, der sich rasend schnell über die Welt gelegt und die Zauberkraft in sich aufgesogen hatte. 

Meine Gene sind verändert, dachte Harry. Ich werde nie wieder zaubern können. Maya hatte noch nicht einmal gezaubert, dabei wäre sie sicher eine großartige Hexe geworden... und Ginny, sie ist so hilflos in der Muggelwelt...

Gekreische war vor der Haustür zu hören. Ginny ging öffnen.

"Sorry, Schwesterchen, aber wir wussten nicht, was wir machen müssen, damit ihr uns aufmacht!"

"Hier ist eine Klingel!"

"Wow!" Dingdong!

"Jetzt braucht ihr nicht mehr klingeln!"

Fred und George und die ganze Weasley Family marschierte ins pottersche Reich.

"Schön habt ihr es hier! Wo ist denn meine kleine Enkelin?", Molly betrat das Wohnzimmer.

"Omiii!" Maya sprang ihr in die Arme.

"Sachte, sachte, Mayachen! Omas Rücken ist nicht mehr so jung wie deiner!"

Athur Weasley kam hinter seiner Frau ins Wohnzimmer gerollt.

"Schwiegersohn, ich muss schon sagen, die Muggel lassen sich sehr praktische Dinge einfallen um sich fort zu bewegen!"

Athur hiefte sich aus dem Rollstuhl und umarmte Harry. Dieser konnte nur mit Mühen an sich halten um Athur nicht auszulachen.

"Nun, da magst du wohl Recht haben... eheee... aber... also... in solchen Rollstühlen fahren normaler Weise nur Menschen, die nicht mehr gehen können..."

Athur zog die Stirn kraus.

"Ach so ... " Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich wieder in den Rollstuhl zu setzen.

"Oh! Harry! Was ist das da? Das sieht sehr gefährlich aus!"

Athur schien schwer von Harrys Fahrrad begeistert, welches auf der Terrasse stand.

"Es nennt sich Fahrrad."

"Darauf kann man fahren?!!"

Doch ehe Harry zu weiteren Erläuterrungen kam, hielt Ginny sich keuchend den Bauch.

"Harry, ich glaube,.. ich glaube es geht los..."

* * *

Soooooo... 

Ich hoffe allen hat das Chap gefallen?

Ich find Maya totaaal süß lolol

Naja, ihr könnt es mir gerne schreiben, das spornt mich an!

freue mich auf eure Reviews!

Nily


	2. Lügen und andere Wahrheiten

Hey Leute! Wo bleiben denn eure Reviews!?

Das macht einen echt traurig, wenn keiner schreibt... -schnüff-

Hier trotzdem das nächste chap...

* * *

Chap 2 Lügen und andere Wahrheiten

Die letzte Schulstunde war genau so langweilig gewesen wie die fünf davor und Amy war heil froh, als sie dem Schulmief entkam.

Das einzig interessante Geschehen heute, war der neue Schüler gewesen.

Als er in die Klasse stolzierte, hatte Amy ihn als hochnäsig, schleimig und arrogant eingeschätzt.

Ihre Meinung änderte sich allerdings schlagartig in der ersten Pause, als sie ihn näher kennen lernte.

Er war ein Traum.

Ein Alptraum!

Er war nicht bloß hochnäsig, schleimig und arrogant, nein, er war obendrein auch noch das biestigste, hinterhältigste, bösartigste Geschöpf, dass sie je kennen gelernt hatte!

Dabei sah er doch so gut aus...

Lucius-Draco Malfoy hatte blondes, glattes Haar, was (immer) perfekt lag, strahlend blaue Augen und das verführerischste Lächeln der Welt. Nebenbei hatte er den beschissendsten Charakter der gesamten Schule, ach was, in gesamt Little Whinging!

Ich werde ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen, dachte Amy und kramte ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche, als sie vor dem Gartentor zu ihrem Haus stand.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Irgendjemand SEHR unhöfliches rammte Amy zur Seite und betrat ihren Vorgarten.

Verwirrt sah Amy auf.

"Lucius??!!" Wer hätte es auch anderes sein können...

"Was zum Teufel machst du im Vorgarten zu meinem Haus?!"

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er sich zu ihr.

Herablassend sah er sie an.

"Ich hole meinen Vater ab!", kam die Antwort in einem besserwisserischen Tonfall. Meine Güte, fehlte jetzt noch irgendeine schlechte Eigenschaft in seinem Verhalten?

Prompt ging auch die Tür auf und Zwei Männer traten heraus. Beide schienen sehr aufgebracht und Amy sah hinter der Senior-Kopie von Lucius ihren eigenen Vater.

Lucius hatte tatsächlich seinen Vater abgeholt. Aus ihrem Zuhause!?

Senior-Blondi stolzierte mit der selben Gangart wie sein Sohn die Stufen in den Vorgarten hinunter und sagte noch ein paar letzte Worte, zu Harry Potter, bevor er mit seinem fürchterlichen Anhängsel verschwand:

" Wenn du es nicht sagst, dann mache ich es ihr klar. Doch das wird weder sanft, noch freundlich! Überleg es dir, Potter! Ich WILL eine Zukunft!"

Amy sah ihren Vater irritiert an.

"Daddy? Was war das denn gerade?"

"Ach, nichts, Süße... aber wir müssen reden..."

Also war doch was!

"Okay, wann?"

Harry wehrte ab und verschwand im Haus. Amy zuckte die Achseln und ging ebenfalls in das kleine, weiße Reihenhaus.

Nachdem sie ihre Tasche in eine Ecke geschleudert hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch mehr Besuch hatten.

Molly und Arthur waren da.

"Hey Omi und Opi!!!"

Amy latschte noch in ihren Turnschuhen steckend über den Teppich, kassierte einen bitterbösen Blick ihrer Mutter ein, latschte zurück um die Schuhe auszuziehen und begrüßte dann ihre Großeltern.

"Na, meine kleine! Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte Molly und betrachtete ihre nicht gerade wohlbeleibte Enkelin besorgt, wie es alle molligen Omas taten.

"Mir geht es bestens! Aber, sagt mal, warum war denn dieser Typ eben da?"

Molly und Arthur wechselten einen noch besorgteren Blick und Harry räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Bring bitte deine Schulsachen in dein Zimmer."

Okay, Daddy-Harry hatte ein Problem. Eine so schlechte Ausrede, um sie aus dem Raum zu kriegen, hatte er sich noch nie einfallen lassen.

Angesäuert marschierte Amy auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihre Tasche mal wieder wegpfefferte.

War sie etwa noch ein kleines Kind? Nein! Mit siebzehn war man gewöhnlich kein kleines Kind mehr! Und man sollte auch nicht unbedingt so behandelt werden...

Amy trat an ihren Schreibtisch und schnappte nach Jana, dem kleinen, pinken Nilpferd. Das Stofftierchen regte sich und meinte: "Zerquetsch mich nicht immer so! Das hab ich dir schon Zwanzigmillionen Mal gesagt!"

"Sorry", antwortete Amy und setzte das kleine Geschöpf zurück auf den Tisch.

"Reg dich nicht immer so schnell auf! Das bringt nämlich nix!", meinte Jana.

Amy ließ sich genervt auf ihr Bett fallen. Musste Jana sie immer belehren? Wann hatte sie angefangen zu sprechen...? Vor zwei Jahren? Auf jeden Fall war Amy in jenem Moment ziemlich verzweifelt gewesen und hatte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein kleines Helferlein gewünscht, dass sie bei den Tests in der Schule unterstützte. Dabei hatte sie Jana wohl zu sehr geknautscht, und schwups, regte sich das kleine Kuscheltier, als wäre es schon immer am leben gewesen.

Amy hatte sich an solche seltsamen Vorfälle schon gewöhnt. Nahm sie ein Stück Gouda in die Hand, schnitt es sich von selbst in Scheiben und wenn sie ihren Schlüssel nicht fand, dann fing dieser in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche an zu leuchten.

Das alles war sehr wertvoll und wichtig für Amy, allerdings war es auch ein furchtbares Geheimnis.

Amy hatte versucht ihrer Schwester Maya davon zu erzählen, doch diese hatte Amy nur verschreckt und besorgt angesehen und ihre Eltern informiert, die sehr geschockt ausgesehen hatten.

Normale Menschen verstehen das nicht, dachte Amy und wahrte das Geheimnis von ihren Fähigkeiten wie ein wertvolles Schmuckstück.

Sie selber, konnte sie sich ja auch nicht erklären. Weshalb sie etwas besonderes an sich hatte, von dem niemand wissen durfte, das würde sie sicher niemals erfahren.

Aber eines wusste Amy. Je älter sie wurde, um so besser konnte sie ihre Fähigkeiten kontrollieren und je stärker und vielfältiger wurden sie. Ein Stofftier zum leben erwecken, das war schon eine Leistung, fand sie und hatte sich damals selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, auch wenn sie es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte und es nie wieder hinbekommen hatte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Amy wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen. Jana platschte auf den Schreibtisch und stellte sich tot.

"Amy?" Harry trat in ihr Zimmer und Amy sah ihn schief an.

"Willst du das Geheimnis um den blonden Typen lüften? Bist du deshalb hoch gekommen?"

Harry nickte und musste zugleich schmunzeln. Seine Tochter sah einfach nur frech aus, wie sie da auf dem Bett hockte und mit gewitzten Blicken jede seiner Bewegungen analysierte.

"Ja, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Du solltest es eigentlich schonend beigebracht bekommen, also schonender als ich es gleich tun werde..."

"Schön, ich glaube du kannst es mir sagen, ich werde es schon verkraften."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue gen Zimmerdecke.

"Also. Ich denke zu erst kann Jana sich zu uns setzen."

Amy klappte die Kinnlade herunter und Jana stemmte sich schnaufend hoch.

Harry schnappte sich das kleine Hippo und setzte es Amy auf die Schulter.

"Ich weiß genau, dass du lebst!", sagte er an Jana gewandt. Er rieb sich die Hände und setzte sich in Amys Schaukelstuhl.

"Es gibt da etwas, was ihr unbedingt wissen müsst.", begann er, " Ich wollte es euch selber herausfinden lassen, aber ich werde gewisser Maßen gezwungen es euch zu sagen."

"Was?", fragte Jana und klammerte sich an einer von Amys schwarzen Haarsträhnen fest.

Das intelligente Knuddeltier fand es unglaublich spannend sich mal mit jemand anderem als Amy zu unterhalten.

"Nun... ich weiß nicht so genau wo ich anfangen soll..."

Amy verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Alles hat einen Anfang, wie wäre es mit dem?"

Harry schnaubte. "Sehr witzig! Also, ich werde es versuchen..."

Er rieb sich wieder die Hände, eine seltsame Angewohnheit von ihm, wenn er nervös war.

"Der Anfang liegt ziemlich viele Jahre zurück. Wenn du es genau wissen willst... hm... so ziemlich genau siebzehn Jahre. Da warst du noch nicht geboren, aber ... öhm ... sag ich es mal so: du warst im Bauch."

Amy grinste über die Ausdrucksweise ihres Vaters, hörte ihm aber weiterhin interessiert zu.

"Noch davor, sagen wir mal vor einundzwanzig Jahren, da lebten deine Mutter und ich nicht hier, sondern in einer -anderen Welt-. In der Welt der Zauberer. Ich weiß, es klingt echt bescheuert, aber es ist so. Wir besuchten in unserer Kindheit eine Zauberschule namens Hogwarts. Dort wurden wir ausgebildet und lernten die verrücktesten Flüche und Zauber kennen. Wir besaßen Zauberstäbe, mit denen wir wie wild herumfuchtelten und wir lernten uns kennen, deine Mutter und ich."

Amy inspizierte den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters, doch sie konnte keinerlei Anzeichen erkennen, dass er sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

"Daddy...?"

"Hm?"

"Warum kannst du jetzt nicht mehr zaubern, wenn du es angeblich mal gekonnt hast? Verlernt man das, oder so?"

Harry lachte auf.

"Nein, Süße, zu dem Punkt komme ich jetzt. Was passiert, wenn sich jemand in die Macht verliebt?"

"Öhm, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so poetisch bist...?", knuffte Amy.

"Haha! Antworte."

"Öhm, er will alles beherrschen, egal was passiert?"

"Ja. Und das ist geschehen. Als ich zum ersten Mal, da war ich elf, erfuhr, dass ich ein Zauberer war, da war dieser Jemand schon sehr mächtig. Ich hatte hier eine Narbe."

Harry tippte sich auf die Stirn.

"Die hat mir dieser Jemand zugefügt, als ich ein kleines Baby war. Er er tötete meine Eltern und wollte mich ebenfalls umbringen. Er sprach den Todeszauber, Avada Kedavra, und traf mich an der Stirn. Doch ich überlebte, da meine Mutter mich noch im Tod beschützte. Ich erhielt bloß eine blitzförmige Narbe. Der Jemand wurde durch diesen Fehlschlag sehr geschwächt und musste viel durchmachen um sich zu regenerieren. Doch das hatte er irgendwann geschafft und eine grauenvolle Idee hatte sich in seinem Hirn breit gemacht."

"Also, stop mal, ich will erstmal wissen, wie der Jemand heißt.", verlangte Amy. Jana nickte zustimmend.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Beschissener Name, ganz ehrlich!"

Harry grinste.

"Das leitet sich ab von Tom Vorlost Riddle."

"Oh, ich kann verstehen warum er sich umgenannt hat... hat er doch?"

"Ja, so ungefähr."

Jana kicherte über Amys Offenheit.

"Weiter!"

"Gut, Voldemort erfand einen grausamen Fluch. Den vierten unverzeihlichen Fluch. Nur, dass es niemandem mehr genützt hat, dass er unverzeihlich ist... denn der Zauber, der Lacrima Nescia, was etwa -die Träne der Unwissenheit- heißt, entzieht allem die Zauberkraft. Er hat den Zauber über die ganze Welt gelegt und allem die Magie entsogen, auch meiner Narbe, und die Zauberkraft in sich aufgenommen. Er ist jetzt ein wahres Magiebündel und mächtiger als zuvor. Er spielt Gott über uns und lässt Stürme und Katastrophen unsere Welt zerstören. Er ist die absolute Macht und ... unzufrieden. Er weiß nicht mehr, mit wem er sich anlegen soll, denn das Muggelweltzerstören ist ihm langweilig geworden."

"Kein Wunder! Aber, öhm, Muggel, sind das die Menschen?"

"Das sind Nichtzauberer."

"Okay, aber wo liegt jetzt das Problem?"

Amy sah keines in der gesamten Geschichte. Dieser Voldi war unzufrieden und würde an seiner Langeweile sterben. Ganz einfach. Dann würde die Magie in die Welt zurückkehren und finito. Frieden im Lande.

"Gut, dazu kommen wir jetzt. Hast du den Rest verstanden?"

"Ja." Glauben ist aber ne andere Sache, dachte Amy amüsiert.

"Schön. Du auch, Jana?"

"Jap!"

Harry schaukelte ein bisschen hin und her, dann sah er die genervten Mienen seiner Zuhörer und erzählte weiter.

"Gut, also, schön, ich, er, wir, ... öhm ... manno! Ich hab den Faden verloren... !!!"

Amy fing an zu lachen. "Was ist denn nu das Problem an der Sache?"

"Ach ja, genau!"

Daddy wird echt immer älter..., grinste Amy in sich hinein. Jana schüttelte die Schnauze.

"Dieser -blonde Typ- vorhin, das war Draco Malfoy. Er ist ein Slytherin, ich bin ein Gryffindor, ... das erkläre ich dir später, ... jedenfalls sind alle Slytherin die ich kenne hinterhältig und abgrundtief böse. Voldemort ist auch ein Slyth."

"Es gibt Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Das alles sind verschiedene Häuser in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Wenn du von der Schule aufgenommen bist, dann wirst du einem zugeteilt. Deine gesamte Familie war in Gryffindor, dort ist man mutig und tapfer."

Amy und Harry sahen Jana staunend an.

Diese zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln: "Ich bin ein Helferlein und weiß etwas immer im passenden Moment!"

"Sehr gut! Jetzt weiß ich auch, wo deine guten Noten ohne Lernen herkommen, Amy!"

Amy wurde rosa und grinste. "Tja, man muss sich nur zu helfen wissen!"

Die drei saßen noch den ganzen Nachmittag bis abends da und zusammengefasst, hatte Amy als Problem folgendes mitbekommen:

Der Lord hatte seinen alten -Freund- Draco Malfoy urplötzlich -besucht- gehabt und dabei dessen Sohn kennen gelernt.

Voldemort hatte Lucius Zauberkraft bemerkt und Lacrima Nescia auf ihn gejagt. Doch wie es scheint ist Lucius resistent dagegen.

Der Lord wurde mal wieder durch den Fehlschlag eines Fluches geschwächt und gab einen Teil seiner Magie ab. Lucius möchte nun den Lord töten um die gesamte Magie zu befreien.

Er und sie selber, Amy, waren die einzigen, soweit sie das wussten, die noch Zauberkraft hatten und etwas gegen den Lord ausrichten konnten, da auch die Lacrima Nescia nicht auf sie wirkte.

Ein großer Haken an der Sache war bloß, dass der Lord sich vervierfacht hatte, denn die geballte Magie konnte er nicht in einem Körper vereinen. Er hatte sich in jedem Element verkörpert. Besiegte man einen der Lords, hat man die Magie jedoch noch immer nicht befreit.

Die Magie wurde auf die anderen Körper aufgeteilt, dass diese immer mächtiger, jedoch auch immer weniger wurden, bis nur noch einer übrig blieb, der den Kräften von Lucius weit überlegen war, wenn sich Lucius überhaupt einem von ihnen alleine stellen konnte.

Draco Malfoy forderte nun Amy, damit sie ihrem Schicksal als -Gefährtin Lucius'- ins Auge sah.

Um ehrlich zu sein fand Amy die ganze Sache total bescheuert, albern und unglaubwürdig. Weshalb sollte sie plötzlich eine Art -Sailor Moon- werden?

Schon klar, sie hatte sich immer gewünscht berühmt und stark zu werden, doch das tat jedes kleine Kind, oder?

Harry hatte gesagt, dass Draco Malfoy nachgeforscht hatte und herausgefunden hatte, dass den ungeborenen Zauberkindern, die sich zum Zeitpunkt des Lacrima Nescia Fluches noch im Mutterleib befanden nicht die Zauberkraft entsogen wurde, sondern, dass sie nur manipuliert und resistent gegen den Fluch wurden.

Manipuliert in dem Sinne, dass sie einen Teil der Magie, die der Lord der Welt absaugte, aufnahmen und somit viel mächtiger werden würden, als ein normales Zauberkind.

Schwachsinnig!

Dachte Amy.

Ich träume bloß böse.

"Daddy, ich kann das nicht glauben!"

Harry schnaubte. "Das ist kein Wuder! Ich musste dir ja auch alles auf einmal beibringen! Aber es ist wahr, alles! Warte mal einen Moment!"

Harry stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

"Amy, was dein Vater sagt, das ist wahr. Ich weiß es. Und wenn wir echt gegen diesen Lord antreten müssen, oh man! Das ist ja wie ein Computerspiel!", schwärmte Jana.

"Ja, du hast wohl Recht. Es ist alles so unglaubwürdig und zusammengesponnen, dass es nur wahr sein kann... so bescheuert kann man einfach nicht träumen! Oder?"

Je länger Amy darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie, dass ihr Vater sie verarschte.

Als Harry nach einigen Minuten mit einem riesigen Buch in den Händen wieder im Zimmer erschien, saß Amy misstrauisch auf dem Bett und zeigte ganz offen, wie wenig sie ihm glaubte. Jana hockte entnervt in ihrem Schoß.

"So, Daddy, jetzt hör mal auf mit diesen blöden Witzen und erzähl mal was du wirklich wolltest! Will uns dieser Typ aus dem Haus schmeißen? Oder soll ich seinen Sohn heiraten? Oder WAS???"

Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn.

"Ich dachte, du glaubst es mir endlich! Jana! Hilf mir und sag ihr, dass ich Recht habe!"

Jana schüttelte die Schnauze und meinte: "Hoffnungsloser Fall, sie glaubt es nicht!"

Harry setzte ein egal Gesicht auf und legte den riesigen Wälzer neben Amy und Jana aufs Bett.

"So, Amy, hier kommt der Beweis! Der Beweis, dass ich dir keinen Müll erzählt habe! Ich habe zwar keine Zauberkraft mehr, aber ich weiß noch genau wie alles funktioniert!"

Amy schlug das vergilbte Buch auf und bemerkte erstaunt, dass darin verschiedene -Zaubersprüche- standen und Anleitungen, wie man den Zauberstab zu schwingen hat.

"Hm."

War das einzige, was sie herausbekam.

"Was ist? Willst du nicht mal einen Spruch versuchen?"

"Daddy, du gehörst in die Klapse! Das ist total verrückt! Das kann ich nicht!"

"Ach, und wieso bin ich dann lebendig?", knirschte Jana und beobachtete verbittert, wie Amys Hand zitternd über die Buchseiten fuhr.

"Das war halt... so... also... TROTZDEM! Ich kann es bestimmt nicht!"

Harry stand vom Boden auf und räkelte sich. "Wenn du es vielleicht doch mal probieren willst, ich lasse dir das Buch hier."

Er verließ das Zimmer.

"Daddy! Warte mal kurz!"

Harry öffnete die Tür wieder und sah seine Tochter triumphierend grinsen.

"Was?"

"Ich KANN das überhaupt nicht machen, selbst wenn ich wollte! Ich habe gar keinen Zauberstab! Und wenn es stimmt, was du erzählt hast, dann haben auch die noch existierenden Zauberstäbe durch den Fluch keine Magie mehr!"

Harry war wenig beeindruckt. Seine Tochter hatte Angst vor diesen Fähigkeiten, das war nicht zu übersehen, doch sie musste sie akzeptieren.

"Tja, wenn du damit Recht hättest, warum kann Lucius dann zaubern? Er brauchte, warum auch immer, keinen Stab dafür."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry das Zimmer wieder und Amys Hoffnung zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

Sie nahm das Buch, klappte es zu und schmiss es gegen ihren Schrank.

* * *

Sie hatte diese Nacht schlecht geträumt.

Sie war mit Lucius auf einer einsamen Insel gewesen und musste mit einem riesigen, zerbrochenen Zauberstab gegen eine fette Gestalt, namens Lord Voldemort, kämpfen.

Das war kein schöner Anblick gewesen! Amy war schweißgebadet aufgewacht und Jana hatte das Nachtlicht angeknipst.

Amy entdeckte das dicke Buch, was vor dem Schrank lag und lange Schatten zog.

Vielleicht, muss ich es einfach probieren und da es nicht klappen wird kann ich heute unbesorgt in die Schule gehen, ohne ständig an Daddys Verarsche zu denken!

Sie schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und tapste zu dem Buch hinüber.

Mit einem Satz landete sie wieder unter der warmen Bettdecke und kuschelte sich ein.

Der Wälzer lag nun unheilvoll vor ihr, wie eine schlechte Note.

Keine Panik! Es ist nur ein seltsames Buch!, sagte sie sich im Stillen und klappte das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf.

-Sammlung magischer Sprüche und Tränke-

stand in schnörkeliger Schrift geschrieben.

"Los! Lass uns anfangen!", quiekte Jana und Amy fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

"Man, erschreck mich nicht so!"

"Sorry..."

Amy schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und blätterte weiter.

-Grundsätze-

Der erste Zauber schien sehr leicht zu sein. Der Wingardium Leviosa, sollte Dinge zum schweben bringen.

Amy rieb sich die Hände. Fang ich jetzt auch schon damit an!, dachte sie entsetzt.

Sie las sich die Beschreibung durch und sagte dann:"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nichts geschah.

"Na also, sehr schön, dann hab ich jetzt den Beweis, dass das alles Schwachsinn ist!"

"STOP mal!", rief Jana, " Du hast ja auch nix vor dich gelegt, oder an nichts gedacht, das du schweben lassen willst!"

Amy verdrehte die Augen. "Gut, dann bist du jetzt mein Versuchskaninchen!"

Sie setzte Jana vor sich und wollte den Spruch gerade wiederholen, da funkte das Nilpferd wieder dazwischen.

"Dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Überzeugung, wenn ich bitten darf!"

"Okaaay!", sagte Amy genervt.

Doch sie tat, was Jana wünschte, atmete tief durch, legte Betonung in die Stimme, dachte fest an Jana und sprach die Worte im Geiste noch einmal durch, da hörte sie ein aufgeregtes Quieken.

"Lass mich wieder runter! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Amy sah entsetzt, dass Jana tatsächlich schwebte und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

Das Nilpferd landete unsanft auf den Buchseiten.

"Oh, mein GOTT!!!"

Noch ehe sich Amy beruhigen konnte, hörte sie ein Applaudieren.

Lucius saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und grinste breit.

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du im Schlaf sabberst?"

* * *

So, das war das chap und wenn sich jetzt immernoch keiner erbarmt mir seine Meinung zu geigen, dann

verfalle ich in tiefste Trauer und werde die Story rausnehmen...

-schnüff-

Nily


	3. Eine Tür nach draußen

Hier ist schon das nächste Chap, ich kann einfach nie wiederstehen das Geschriebene reinzusetzen...

Vielen Dank an euch fleißige Reviewer! Ihr habt mich aus meiner Krise geholt :)

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap, ich hoffe da ist nix unlogisch oder so?

Nily

* * *

Chap 3 Eine Tür nach draußen

Sie sprang ihm an die Kehle und ohrfeigte ihn.

Was viel diesem Schnösel ein?

Einfach in ihr Zimmer zu kommen und sie des Sabberns zu beschuldigen?

"Hey! Lass mich in Ruhe! Du Bestie!"

Geschickt wand sich Lucius aus ihrer Umklammerung und hielt nun sie fest.

"Aua! Lass mich los! MUM! DADDY! MAYA!"

"Lass dieses Gekreische sein! Sie werden dich eh nicht hören!"

"Ach, was weißt du denn? So dick sind unsere Wände nicht!"

Lucius schnaubte.

"Das habe ich auch nie behauptet, Potter, aber ich habe einen Zauber über das Zimmer gelegt, den Silencio!"

Amy begann zu zittern. "L-lässt du mich jetzt mal bitte los?"

"Nein, aber du kommst jetzt mit!"

"Wa-was? Das ist Entführung!"

"Erraten du Göre! Los! Hopp, hopp! Zum Fenster!"

"Da werde ich nicht raus springen!"

"Das habe ich auch nie gesagt! Mach mal deine Ohren auf! Von dort apparieren wir!"

Ehe Amy eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, hatte Lucius seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie waren verschwunden.

Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz, ehe sie sich in einer Höhle wieder fanden.

"Bääa! Hier wohnst du?" Amy sah sich angewidert um.

"Tja, übergangsweise schon."

"Was ist das hier?"

"Eine Luftblase in einem Berg", kam die tonlose Antwort.

Lucius hatte noch immer seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und Amy machte einen angeekelten Schritt zur Seite.

"So, da du mir nun deine außergewöhnlich tollen Fähigkeiten demonstriert hast, könntest du mich jetzt BITTE wieder nach hause bringen?!"

Die Angst vor Lucius war noch lange nicht verflogen, aber Amy stellte sich cool.

"Nein, Süße, ich brauche dich leider hier. Ich hätte mir auch jemand anderen als dich ausgesucht, wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, die ich aber nunmal nicht hatte!"

Also, der Typ war schon ne Nummer für sich!

Amy drehte sich einmal um ihre Achse und stellte dann entsetzt fest, dass die Höhle keinen Ausgang hatte. Rundherum nur glitschige Wände.

Doch als sie nach oben blickte, entdeckte sie einen handbreiten Spalt in der Decke.

Dadurch konnte sie aber unmöglich fliehen, er war viel zu eng.

Lucius schien ihren Blick bemerkt zu haben und meinte dann: "Das ist die Frischluftzufuhr. Brauchst dir keine Hoffnungen machen, dadurch abhauen zu können! Ist viel zu eng für dich."

Ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und im flackernden Licht des Feuers, das Lucius soeben entfacht hatte, sah er aus wie ein Monster.

"Lass mich hier raus!", flehte Amy.

"Nein. Erstmal reden wir."

War der Typ noch bei Sinnen? Er wollte mit ihr reden? Das hätte er auch in ihrem Zimmer tun können!

"Was ist?"

"Du hast mich hier nur zum Reden hergeschleppt?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Pfff... du bist echt scheiße, weißt du das!?"

Amy überhörte diese Bemerkung.

"Warum bin ich dann hier?"

"Das erzähle ich dir ja! Schnauze jetzt!"

Lucius schubste Amy zu Boden. Sie landete auf einer Art Matratze.

Erschrocken über Lucius' Ausbruch schwieg sie.

Eingeschüchtert saß sie nun neben dem Feuerchen und beobachtete Lucius, der in der Höhle rotierte.

"Dein Dad hat dir alles über den Lord und so erklärt?"

Amy nickte.

"Gut. Was kannst du schon?"

Amy zog die Stirn kraus. Was sollte sie schon können? Zaubern?

"Ähh.."

"Du kannst noch nichts zaubern? Du hast keine Ahnung?!"

Wieder nickte sie.

Das schien Lucius ziemlich zu verzweifeln.

"Was hat dein _Daddy_ denn die ganzen 17 Jahre lang gemacht? Dir den Hintern geputzt und die Rotze gewischt und mehr nicht?!"

Amy war sprachlos.

Sie wollte ihn gerade wieder anfallen, da hörte sie das beruhigende Stimmchen von Jana an ihrem Ohr. "Sag lieber nichts, bleib ganz ruhig!"

Lucius ließ sich neben ihr auf der Matratze nieder.

Er raufte sich die Haare. Unwillkürlich rutschte Amy von ihm weg.

"S-sorry, aber ich wusste bis gestern noch nicht mal, dass es sowas wie Magie echt gibt! Ja, schon klar, ich hab verrückte Sachen gemacht, aber, nichts wildes..."

Bei den letzten Worten kniff Jana sie in die Schulter und Amy biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht -autsch- zu rufen.

Lucius sah sie sanft an, wie man ein kleines Kind ansieht. Doch dieser Ausdruck wechselte schnell zurück in seinen typischen, boshaften.

"Wundervoll! Soll ich dir jetzt etwa alles beibringen? Wie hast du dir das gedacht?"

Ich hab mir nichts gedacht, du Spacko, dachte Amy genervt. Wie auch? Ich wusste doch nix!

"Gut, Süße, dann muss ich dir den gesamten Scheiß wohl selber beibringen! Deine erste Aufgabe wird es sein von hier zu verschwinden, mit Magie und Zauberei und so, klar?"

Amy nickte sehr langsam. Wie sollte sie das denn anstellen? Sie hatte doch kein Buch oder so, wo alles erklärt war!

"Und wie?"

"SO!" Lucius disapparierte.

Amy saß genauso doof da wie vorher. Lucius erschien wieder.

"Los! Bewegung! Meinst du wir haben ewig Zeit?"

"N-nein... also, was muss ich machen?"

Lucius überlegte. Wie hatte er es gelernt? Er hatte damals einfach nur daran gedacht aus dem Raum zu verschwinden und plötzlich gewusst wie es funktionierte. Lucius hatte weder in einem Buch nachgelesen, noch hatte er seinen Vater damals danach gefragt, was auch nicht funktioniert hätte, da sein Vater ihn damals höchstpersönlich eingesperrt hatte...

"Keine Ahnung. Mach es einfach!", kam Lucius' unglaublich hilfreiche Antwort.

Amy zog die Stirn kraus. "Wie denn?"

"Meine Güte, probier halt herum! Was fällt dir als erstes ein, wenn du wo rausgehen willst?"

Amy schloss die Augen. Sie merkte, dass die Sache ernst war und sie würde ihr Bestes geben, um so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause ins Bett zu kommen.

"Mir fällt... eine Tür ein?" Es war mehr Frage als Antwort.

Lucius seufzte und begann wieder zu rotieren. "Sehr schön. Dann such dir mal 'ne Tür!"

Amy stand auf und drehte sich im Kreis. "Jana, was soll ich tun?", flüsterte sie.

Das Helferlein klang sehr ernst, als es antwortete:" Wie wäre es, wenn du dir eine Tür herbeischaffst?"

"Klar, ich geh mal eben in den Baumarkt und kauf 'ne Tür!", zischte sie zurück.

"Haha! Nein, ich meine, zauber dir eine! Benutz Magie!"

Amy ging auf die Höhlenwand zu und hockte sich hin. Lucius beobachtete sie misstrauisch, doch er ließ sie in Ruhe.

Amy berührte die Wand. Sie war feucht und glitschig.

Was sollte sie tun? Sie schloss die Augen und dachte daran, endlich wieder zu hause zu sein.

Plötzlich rauschte ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, den sie vorher noch nie gedacht hatte. Ein ganz neuer Gedanke, der gerade erst geboren wurde. Wie ein silbernes Licht spukte er in ihrem Kopf und wurde immer greller. Der Gedanke setze sich fest und formte sich.

Da wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte.

Amy berührte die Wand mit ihren Zeigefingern und malte die Umrisse einer Tür in das Gestein.

Lucius beobachtete das Geschehen mit offenem Mund und trat näher.

Amy vollendete ihr Werk und schlug die Augen auf. Als sie die Tür in der Höhlenwand betrachtete, überkam sie ein Angstschauer nach dem anderen und sie begann wieder zu zittern.

"Das kommt also bei dir heraus, wenn du verschwinden willst...", flüsterte Lucius und schien tief beeindruckt.

Sie saßen einfach nur da und betrachteten die kleine Tür.

"Mir ist kalt...", meinte Amy schließlich und krabbelte zurück zum Feuer.

"Willst du nicht wissen, wohin die Tür führt?", fragte Lucius verwirrt.

Amy legte sich wortlos auf eine Matratze und starrte in die knisternden Flammen.

"Ich hab Angst!", hauchte sie und schlief erschöpft ein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Amy aufwachte, roch es nach Burgern.

"Ey, du Pennerin, schade, ich dachte du wachst erst später auf, damit ich alleine essen kann..."

Er war doch immer für Nettigkeiten zu haben!

Amy schnappte sich einen labberigen Burger aus der Tüte und stopfte sich damit.

"Willst du gleich ma' sehn' wo die Tür hin führt?" Amy sah sich nach der Tür um.

"Hm... okay..."

Amy kroch zu dem Türchen hinüber, das geheimnisvoll und so harmlos auf sie wartete.

"Du kommst aber mit!", kommandierte sie.

Lucius hörte auf an seinem Burger zu nagen, zuckte die Schultern, schmiss das wabbelige Ding ins Feuer und kam zu ihr hinüber.

"Wenn du willst!"

Mit zittrigen Fingern berührte Amy die Tür und schob sie auf. Sie gab ganz leicht nach.

Als sie offen war, erblickten die beiden ein Loch im Boden, gähnende Leere und ewiges Schwarz.

"Da hüpfe ich ganz bestimmt nicht rein!", rief sie erschrocken und wollte sich umdrehen, doch Lucius hielt sie fest und schob sie und sich selbst mit einem verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Abgrund zu.

"Spinnst du?! Lass das! Ich will da nicht rein!"

Amy kreischte hysterisch und versuchte Lucius abzuschütteln.

Vergebens. Der Blonde hatte sie fest im Griff und alles Protestieren und Gebrüll nützte nichts. Amy stiegen Angsttränen in die Augen und sie gab auf, sah nur noch, wie sie in den Schlund stürzten.

Amy hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und klammerte sich panisch an Lucius fest.

Sie hatte sich ihre letzten Minuten immer anders vorgestellt. Wie sie sanft einschlafen und ihren geliebten Kindern und Enkeln die letzten Worte flüstern würde.

Doch sie hätte sich niemals ausmalen können durch einen grauenvollen Sturz in einem Schwarzen Schacht, an der Seite eines Vollidiots zu sterben.

Amy kniff ihre Augen immer noch zusammen und regte sich nicht.

Plötzlich begann sich alles zu drehen. So wie wenn sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Schaukel eingedreht hatte und nach dem schnellen Drehen ganz langsam auspendelte.

Licht drang durch ihre Augenlider. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig und bemerkte, wie ihre Füße sanft auf etwas festem aufsetzten.

Noch immer klammerte sie sich an Lucius fest und wagte es nicht zu sehen, wo sie waren.

Da hörte sie Janas Stimmchen flüstern:" Amy, mach die Augen auf! Es ist wunderschön!"

Vogelstimmen drangen an ihre Ohren und Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nase.

Amy schlug die Augen auf.

"W-wo sind wir?", fragte sie und betrachtete verzückt die wunderschönen Blumenwiesen, die sie umgaben. Sie erspähte ein Wäldchen und in der Ferne erblickte sie Hügelketten. Lucius sah ärgerlich in die Umgebung. Sein Blick blieb an einem prachtvollen Haus haften, dass nicht weit entfernt am Waldrand stand.

"W-wieso sind wir hier? Was hast du vor!?"

Lucius schrie aufgebracht herum und schubste Amy von sich weg.

"Ich hab n-nichts vor! Ich weiß noch nicht mal wo wir hier sind!"

Lucius musterte sie misstrauisch als wäre sie ein abstoßendes Insekt.

"Das hier,", er zeigte um sich, " Ist das Grundstück meines Vaters. Wieso sind wir hier!?"

Amy zuckte zusammen, als er auf sie zukam. Er verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Sie taumelte und fiel benommen ins Gras. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Lucius massierte verschreckt seine rechte Hand, mit der er Amy geschlagen hatte.

Dann sackte er neben sie ins Gras. "T-tut mir leid...", murmelte er und inspizierte mit bebender Hand ihre blutende Lippe. Amy krallte sich in die Erde, als er ihr Gesicht berührte.

"D-das war... es... ich mache das nie wieder..."

"Ja, schon klar..." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und stand leicht taumelig auf.

"Lucius, du solltest deine Gewalt langsam mal in den Griff bekommen! Ich möchte nicht in ständiger Angst leben, weil ich weiß, dass du in meiner Nähe bist!"

Amys Stimme verlor sich und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Ich habe mir, als ich die Tür gezeichnet habe gewünscht, dass ich nach hause komme. Aber das hat ja wohl nicht funktioniert! Warum auch immer!"

Lucius sah auf.

"I-ich hab einen Schutzbann um die Höhle gelegt, damit du nicht nach Hause abhaust. Darum sind wir dann wahrscheinlich in meinem Zuhause gelandet, wegen meinem Schutzbann..."

Lucius raufte sich die Haare.

Amy sah ihn fragend an.

"Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass wir nun hier sind?"

Lucius schnaubte wie ein Pferd und stand auf.

"Ich bin von Zuhause abgehauen, weil mein Vater mich zu ... zum Lord bringen wollte, damit ich ihm helfe."

Amy zog eine Augenbraue in die Höh' und verschränkte die Arme.

"Und warum ist er davor mit dir zu mir gekommen und hat meinen Vater belabert mir von meinen Kräften zu erzählen? Da hat er doch behauptet, dass wir die einzigen wären, die eine Chance GEGEN den Lord hätten!"

Lucius schwieg. "Los! Antworte gefälligst!" Amy stampfte auf. Lucius' Ausrutscher schien ihr aus irgendeinem Grund Mut gemacht zu haben.

"Du, du solltest, ich sollte,..." Lucius atmete tief ein und sah Amy direkt in die Augen.

"Ich sollte dich töten. In einem Kampf, den du nie hättest gewinnen können. Ich sollte dich töten. Das sollte eine Art Aufnahmeprüfung sein, um danach dem Lord dienen zu dürfen."

Amy war sprachlos. "W-warum...?" In ihrem Kopf begann sich wieder alles zu drehen und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht umzukippen. Es fiel ihr schwer sich zu konzentrieren und die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen.

"Mein Vater hatte mit dem Lord ein Abkommen geschlossen. Ich sollte dich töten und als Gegenleistung würde er nicht nur mich zu seinem Schüler machen, sondern auch meinem Vater seine Zauberkraft wiedergeben..."

Lucius machte eine kurze Pause und schluckte heftig.

"... das wäre das perfekte Chaos gewesen. Aber ich hatte niemals vorgehabt jemanden zu töten um danach ein dienender Schüler zu werden..."

"Aber, warum solltest du mich töten? Und nicht jemand anderes?"

"Weil du die letzte Hoffnung für die restliche Welt gewesen wärest, die der Lord dann noch hätte fürchten müssen. Also wollte er dich aus dem Weg räumen bevor du mächtig genug bist. Aber damit du nicht aus allen Wolken fällst, wenn dich jemand plötzlich mit Zaubersprüchen und so überfällt und du ohne Warnung stirbst, solltest du darauf vorbereitet werden."

Amy musste das erstmal verdauen und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Woher wusste der Lord, dass ich auch Zauberkräfte habe, wenn er doch erst vor Kurzem erfahren hat, dass du welche hast?"

Lucius grinste herablassend.

"Das hat mein Vater deinem doch nur so erzählt! Der Lord wusste schon ewig von meinen Kräften, mein Vater ist natürlich sofort zu seinem Meister gerannt und hat es ihm erzählt, als er selbst davon erfahren hat! Dadurch kann ich auch schon so einiges... doch, ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte niemanden unschuldigen töten um mich danach Voldemort voll und ganz hin zu geben! Ich will keinem dienen! Außer der Menschheit. Ich will, dass alles wieder so wird, wie es mir mein Vater von früher erzählt hat. Ich will, dass jeder Zauberer wieder zaubern kann und ich will den Lord töten... und das aus verschiedenen Gründen..."

Lucius schien plötzlich nicht mehr hassüberfüllt, sondern voller Trauer.

"Was ist ... geschehen?", fragte Amy und kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Er winkte ab.

"Lass uns gehen.", meinte Amy nach einiger Zeit.

"Ach, und wie? Deshalb bin ich ja eben sooo... ausgerastet... mein Vater hat einen Schutzbann um das Haus errichtet. Ich kann nicht appariern und auch nicht einfach weglaufen."

Traurig sah er hinter sich auf das für Amy unsichtbare Schild, das sich halbkugelförmig um das Gelände legte.

"Und wie bist du dann beim ersten Mal von hier abgehauen?"

"Ich war mit meinem Vater unterwegs, weißt du nicht mehr? Da hab ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht, als er mal nicht auf mich geachtet hat. Bin einfach disappariert..."

Amy und Lucius schwiegen.

"Wie kommen wie jetzt von hier weg?", fragte Amy.

Da meldete sich das kleine Nilpferd zu Wort.

"Wie wär's mit einer Tür? Eine Tür nach Hause?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?

Wie immer warte ich sehnlichst auf kleine Reviews, die freuen mich immer so sehr, dass ich Lufthüpfer mache :)

Nily


End file.
